The Christmas Gift
by LongLostLove
Summary: A Christmas story focusing on Sydney and Gage (of course!) Wasn't really sure what Genre to but it under. It's corny and I was not sure if Gage had mentioned anything about his family in eppys that I have seen. So just pretend we've never heard about his
1. Default Chapter Title

  
It was the "Night Before the night before" as Trivette called it, or rather, the day before Christmas Eve.   
  
Gage, Sydney, Alex, Walker, and Trivet were all at the station tying some loose ends from there last case. "Okay people," Walker started, "As normal, you will be allowed time off for Christmas. We will need some Rangers close by in case something comes up." Everyone cheered. Walker looked at his watch, smiled and said, "Have a Merry Christmas everyone."   
  
Gage and Sydney grabbed their coats and Sydney said, "So what are you doing for the Holidays Gage?"  
  
"Staying home." Gage said hiding his shallow disappointment, "You?"  
  
"Same here." Sydney said in the same tone as Gage.  
  
Gage was somewhat surprised as he said, "Oh! I thought that you'd be with your family for the holidays."  
  
Sydney smiled and said, "The family is all over now. My parents are vacationing in Florida, sister in Michigan, and brother in North Carolina. I will be expecting phone calls that day. As normal. What about you? Why aren't you with your family?"  
  
Gage shrugged.   
  
"Come to think of it," Sydney started, "In all the years we've known each other you've never spoken of your family. So?"  
  
"Really?" Gage said. He already knew they hadn't.  
  
"Yes really." They started walking out the door. "So tell me about them."  
  
Gage looked at her and asked, "What's with the sudden interest in my family?"  
  
"I just want to know why you will be alone on Christmas." Sydney explained, "So. Are you going to tell me about them or not?"   
  
"I'm always alone on Christmas. No big deal." Gage said. Sydney eyed him funny, "Oh alright! My family..." Gage started. "I was adopted and my adopted family died in a car crash and I was sent to a foster home and grew up there. That's why I became a Ranger."  
  
"Oh..." Sydney said.   
  
"That wasn't the answer you thought you were gonna get was it?" Gage said. By this time they were walking toward their cars.   
  
"No, not really." Sydney thought for a moment and said, "So, Merry Christmas."  
  
"You too." They both were thinking the same thing but they were both to shy or stubborn so say it. They were thinking that both of them shouldn't be having Christmas alone.   
  
Never-the-less they both walked away to their cars. They walked away slowly hoping that one would tell the other to meet for Christmas. But no, they left homeward bound.  
  
**Later that day at Gage's place, around 7:00**  
  
Gage sat at home listening to Christmas music. He was making Christmas cookies. His favorite. He remembered when his adopted mom made these same cookies.   
  
He hummed the music "Winter Wonderland." He tried to forget that he was alone two days before Christmas. Little did he know that someone was about to walk through his door and change his life forever.   
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
He opened the door and there stood a man with a small girl, about 6 years old by the look of her. "Excuse me, are you Francis Gage?" The man said.   
  
"Yes. Who wants to know?" Gage asked getting curious.  
  
"You were adopted as an infant correct?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes. Do mind telling me why you're here?" Gage asked.  
  
"You didn't know it but you had a sister, one sister. Her name was Eve." The man started.  
  
"Was?" Gage asked referring to the past tense as he spoke.   
  
"Yes, she died a week ago." The man began his story again, "She was a single parent of Lily here," he motioned to the frightened girl standing next to him. "She said in her will that she wanted her biological brother to care and raise her child."  
  
"Wha-I can't-" Gage started.   
  
"If you do not want to care for the child she will be put in a foster home."   
The man said.   
  
Gage had no idea what to say. "Why didn't my sister ever contacted me?"  
  
"She had problems. When you two were split up she wasn't given a good foster home. She died of drug overdose." He paused, "She knew you were a Texas Ranger and so she when she decided to end her life, she knew that if she left Lily to you that Lily would be well cared for." He paused again. "She was depressed. You understand?" He paused again before he said, "We have done a full background check on you. You are able to care for this child. Will you?"  
  
Gage thought for a moment and looked at the little girl. You could tell she had been crying and was tired and sad. She probably had been through a lot. Gage couldn't speak. So the man said, "Tell you what, you keep her just until we find a foster home and you can decided." The man knew what Gage must have been thinking. "I'll call you as soon as we find a home for her."  
  
"Uh-okay...It think..." Gage said.   
  
"She has her belongs in her bag. Call if you need anything." The man said as he walked away.  
  
This girl stood looking up and Gage and clutching a doll and she said, "Where is mommy?"   
  
Gage had no idea what to say. His life totally changed within only 20 minutes. "Uh-come inside. Lily was it?"  
  
The girl nodded. Gage hung up her coat and set her bag down. "Do you know who I am Lily?"   
  
"Are you my new daddy?" Lily asked.  
  
"No, no...at least...I don't know yet" Gage paused searching for the right words, "Your mommy was my sister. We never knew each other though."  
  
The girl nodded. "Am I going to stay with you now?"   
  
"Well now-uh-I don't know..." Gage said. "How about I show you around my place?"   
  
The girl nodded.  
  
After the grand tour Lily had lightened up. "I like your Christmas tree!"  
  
"Why thank you Lily." Gage said.   
  
"What's that smell?" Lily asked.   
  
"Oh my! Those are my special Christmas cookies!" Gage said taking a plate and setting it on the table. "Would you like one?"  
  
"Yes!" Lily said smiling for the first time.  
  
"Now that is a beautiful smile! You should were it more often!" Gage said.  
  
Lily laughed. After a moment Lily asked, "Am I gonna have to go away again? I like it here."  
  
Gage thought, "Well, I don't know." He paused, "But I promise you that, you will stay here for Christmas."  
  
"Yay!" Lily said. "Santa is going to come!!"   
  
"Yeah...Santa..." Gage said. He now realized that he had to get gifts for Lily. He thought while they sat watching Rudolph that he would call Sydney, because he knew she would be alone most likely, and tell her the whole story and ask her to baby-sit for him.   
  
It's like a bomb was dropped on him. But he admitted it to himself that he enjoyed having Lily around. He enjoyed not being alone.   
  
"So what do you want from Santa?" Gage asked.  
  
"A family and a home where I can stay." Lily said.  
  
"Ah..." Gage said.   
  
They were silent for a while until Lily asked, "What do I call you?"  
  
"Well...you could just call me Gage." Gage suggested. "Or Uncle Gage."   
  
"Oh..." Lily said, "When will I be able to have a new daddy and a new mommy?"  
  
"I don't know sweetheart. I don't know..." Gage said.  
  
"Do you live here all by yourself?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes I do." Gage answered. "Hey, would you like to meet one of my friends?"  
  
Lily looked frightened at first. Then Gage said, "Her name is Sydney and she is a very good friend of mine."  
  
"Sydney?" Lily said. "Is she nice?"   
  
"Oh yes! Very nice." Gage answered reassuringly.   
  
"Okay...I guess..." Lily said.   
  
"Okay, I am going to go and call her. You can watch TV or play with...with...your doll. Does she have a name?"   
  
"Her name is Jane." Lily answered.  
  
"Ah, Jane, you can play with Jane." Gage said as he walked over to the phone.  
  
He dialed Syd's number and waited to hear her voice, "Hello?" Sydney's voice answered.  
  
"Hey Syd, it's me Gage." Gage said.  
  
"Oh hello Gage!" Sydney said more than a little surprised.   
  
"So what are you up too?" Gage asked.  
  
"Nothing. You?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Well, actually," Gage paused and looked over to Lily who he saw was looking at him on the phone. Her cute little blonde pigtails stuck out both sides of her little head. "I am at my place and there is a beautiful girl on my coach right now." Gage said smiling because he knew Lily could hear him. Gage was interested to hear what Sydney would say.  
  
"Oh...that's-uh-nice..." Sydney started not knowing what to say or even think.   
  
"Yep. She's the cutest blonde you ever saw. Young too." Gage laughed in spite of himself.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Sydney said.   
  
"Yeah. She's 6 years old." Gage said.  
  
"6! Gage, what are you talking about?" Sydney asked.   
  
Gage explained the whole story.   
  
"Wow..." Sydney said when he was through. "That is very surprising."  
  
"You're telling me." Gage said. "So can you come over and watch her while I-" Gage turned away from Lily so she couldn't hear him, "-go give 'Santa' her Christmas list. Hint hint." Gage heard Sydney giggle. "That is, if you're not busy."  
  
"I'll be right over." Sydney said.  
  
They hung up and Gage said. "Sydney's coming over!"   
  
Lily smiled and asked again, "You said she was nice right?"   
  
"The nicest!" Gage answered. "What do you want to do now?"   
  
"Um...dance to Christmas music!" Lily answered.   
  
"Well if you insist." Gage said. He turned up the music and held out his hand to Lily, "May I have this dance, Miss?"   
  
"Y-yes!" Lily said giggling.  
  
The music played and when Sydney arrived Gage was spinning Lily around to the music. The doorbell rang.  
  
Gage picked up Lily and said, "Sydney is here."  
  
"Oh...I'm scared..." Lily said.  
  
"Now there is no reason to be scared. Syd is very nice." Gage said.   
  
He opened the door. "Hey Syd!"  
  
"Hey!" Sydney said coming inside and hanging her coat. "Where's Lily?"  
  
"Well she's right-" Gage looked next to him and she was gone. She was hiding behind him, "Aw come on now." Gage said turning around and picking her up again. "She's a little shy."  
  
Sydney looked at Lily and said, "Hello Lily! I'm a friend of Gage. My name is Sydney."  
  
Lily nodded and said, "Hi." timidly.  
  
"And who is this?" Sydney asked referring to the doll.   
  
"That's Jane." Lily said.   
  
"Ah. So what were you two doing?" Sydney asked.  
  
"We were dancing." Lily said, yawning.  
  
"Why don't you run along and watch TV for a minute while I talk to Sydney here." Gage said.  
  
"Okay." Lily answered running to the sofa.  
  
"She's tired. So really all you would have to do is put her to bed. Read her a story. She'll like that." Gage said to Sydney.  
  
"Okay." Sydney shrugged. "Where does she sleep?"  
  
"Uh-put her in my bed. For now, anyway." Gage answered.  
  
"Okay." Sydney said, "When should you be back?"   
  
"Around 9:30...depends really." Gage answered.   
  
"Gage...what are you going to do? I mean, about Lily. Are you planning on keeping her?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Well, yes, I was thinking about it." Gage said.  
  
"Gage! Are you crazy! You can't-" Sydney started.  
  
"But I can. I don't have a life. I come home to an empty place every night. I have no one to share holidays with. Neither does she. I am the only family-that we know of-that she has. Besides, I think she is starting to like me." Gage paused.  
  
"Okay. I'm telling you, I think that it's a mistake keeping her if you do." Sydney said.  
  
"And I'm telling you, you have no idea what it's like being alone. I mean really alone." Gage said.  
  
"Now see, that's where you're wrong." Sydney said.  
  
"Gage walked away and said, "Her pajamas are in her book bag over there." Gage pointed. Gage walked over to Lily and said to her, "Lily, sweetheart, I have to go-"  
  
"No no! I don't want you to go!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Hey hey now! Calm down. I'll be back soon. I'll be home when you wake up. Right here in my place. Sydney will read you a story and tuck you in okay?"  
  
"Okay. If you promise." Lily said.  
  
"I promise." Gage said.   
  
Gage started to go but then Lily said, "Goodbye kiss!" and ran up to Gage.  
  
"Alright." He picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. "There. Bye for now."  
  
"Bye for now." Gage said. "Bye Syd. Thanks again."  
  
"No problem. Bye." Sydney said.  
  
Gage left.   
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Walker Texas Ranger: The Christmas Gift (part 2 of 3)  
  
Gage had gone out to some stores to shop for Lily. Sydney was there, in Gage's place watching Lily.   
  
"So Lily. What do you want for Christmas?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Well, I want a daddy and a new mommy." Lily said. She was still a little shy of Lily. "Do you think Gage will be my new daddy?" She asked.  
  
Sydney hesitated, "Well, I know that Gage loves you and he would love to be your daddy."  
  
Lily smiled. "Then maybe I will get what I want for Christmas." She yawned. So did Sydney. Sydney had grown tired.   
  
"Okay." Sydney said after a couple minutes, "Time for you to go to bed."  
  
"Okay." Lily said yawning yet again.   
  
Sydney lead Lily to Gage's room. Sydney had never seen Gage's room before. It was not as she thought it would be. It was clean and there was a bookshelf in the corner and a glass of water on the night stand next to the lamp. The bedsheets were a dark blue and very warm and cozy. Sydney read Lily a bedtime story and then tucked her in.   
  
"Goodnight." Sydney said, "I'll be in the living room-"  
  
"No. I want you to stay here with me so the monsters don't get me." Lily said.  
  
"Monsters! There are no monsters!" Syd said.  
  
"But what if there are?" Lily said. She yawned again. "Please Syd..."  
  
"Alright." Sydney said yawning too. "But just until you fall asleep..." She said as she laid down on the pillow next to Lily's. The pillow was so soft and they were both so tired.  
  
Within minutes Lily was asleep. Sydney saw this and thought to herself, "I should get up and go...I can't fall...asleep..." And then her eyes closed and she fell fast asleep.   
  
**Later, at around 9:30 or 9:40**  
  
Gage walked through his front door to find it quiet. He set the bag of pre-wrapped gifts by the door. Then, he looked around for Syd. "Where is she?" He asked himself quietly.   
  
Then, her went into his room to find both of them fast asleep side by side in his bed. Lily was tucked up the covers but Sydney was not.   
  
Gage looked at Sydney and she was so peaceful he did not want to wake her. So he decided not too. But he did not want her to get cold. So he took an extra blanket from the closet and tucked Sydney in. She started to wake and she mumbled, "Can't fall asleep..."   
  
"Yes you can Sydney...goodnight." He made sure her blanket was tucked up warm and then he left. He decided that he would just sleep on the coach that night. No harm done. He set all the gifts in the living room closet to hide before Christmas Eve.   
  
There is only one thing that bothered him that night. He really had hoped that the first time Sydney slept over, the situation would be different.   
  
Gage fell asleep on the couch before he had the chance to get a blanket. But he did not feel cold.   
  
**Early morning, around 7:00 or 7:30**  
  
Sydney woke with a bright smile on her face. She sat up and stretched her  
neck. Then, she looked around the room. She remembered were she was. "Wha...oh dear...." She mumbled.   
  
She glanced at Lily who was still fast asleep. Gage had not woken her up. "Gage...Gage?" She mumbled. "Where is Gage?" She thought to herself.   
  
She straighten her hair in the mirror and then walked into the living room.   
  
There she saw Gage, sound asleep on the couch. He looked so cute while he was sleeping. She giggled to herself. She looked at her watch. She didn't have to leave. She didn't want to leave. So she didn't. She thought that she should wake Gage though.   
  
She walked over to the couch. "Gage. Gage." She patted his arm, "Gage. Walk up."   
  
Gage stirred, then lifted his head, "Huh? Oh!" He sat up. "Wha-ah yes." He rubbed his eyes then thought, "Lily! Lily?"   
  
"Don't worry she's still asleep." Syd said.  
  
"Ah. Good." He stood up, as did Sydney. "I'm gonna make some breakfast. You gonna stay and eat with us?" Gage asked.  
  
What neither of them noticed was Lily had woken up and was standing in the doorway holding Jane, her doll. "Well...I don't think-"  
  
"Please Syd?" Lily said. Both Gage and Sydney looked over and saw her standing there.   
  
"Hey there munchkin!" Gage said picking her up. "You sleep good?"   
  
"Yes." She said, "Is Sydney going to stay for breakfast?"   
  
"Well, I don't know, I guess that's up to her isn't it?" Gage said looking at Sydney.   
  
"Oh alright! You've talked me into it. Besides, I don't think Gage can cook." Sydney said laughing.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Gage said.   
  
"Yeah." Sydney said firmly smiling.   
  
"I'm warning you..." Gage started, putting Lily down and grabbing an frying pan for the eggs. "...I have made my way through the kitchen."  
  
"Right." Sydney said sarcastically.   
  
**Later, after Gage and Sydney make eggs and sausages and eat**  
  
"Wow. I must say I am impressed. That was really good!" Sydney said putting all their plates in the sink.   
  
"Uh-huh!" Lily said.   
  
Gage smiled. Then Lily said, "Tomorrow is Christmas!!"   
  
"That's right!" Sydney said.   
  
Then the phone rang. Gage picked it up and went into his room to take the call. Sydney talked with Lily while Gage was on the phone.  
  
Minutes later, Gage came out. "Hey-uh-ladies, I have to tell you something."  
  
They all looked at him and waited. "We're listening." Sydney said, worried.   
  
"That-uh-that was the man who took Lily to me yesterday. He said, he said that they found a foster home for her and that they could take her right away. He told me that I have to make the decision now. Or then, rather."  
  
"So...am I going to stay here with you?" Lily asked.   
  
Sydney didn't know what to think. Gage walked over and picked Lily up. "Lily, I know that it's Christmas Eve, and I know that normally you would get your gift on Christmas day, but I got my gift yesterday." Sydney and Lily looked at each other. Sydney made a puzzled face. Gage continued, "Before you came to my door, I was pretty much alone. I know that we haven't know each other for very long but, I would love it, if you would stay here with me."  
  
"Yes! Yes!" Lily said happily. Lily hugged Gage tightly. "I want to stay with you!"   
  
"Good. I'm glad." Gage said smiling.   
  
"Daddy!" Lily said smiling at him.   
  
"Well, I guess that would make me a daddy wouldn't it?" Gage said, pretty well stunned.   
  
Sydney didn't know what to say. She was happy for Gage.   
  
It was then she knew that she wouldn't be alone on Christmas. None of them would.  
  
*Note: I realized that I could not keep it in only 2 parts so I expanded it to 3 parts. The 3rd and last is coming soon :)  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Walker, Texas Ranger: The Christmas Gift (part 3 of 3)  
  
Hours after lunch Gage had to go down to City Hall to sign a few papers to make his adoption of Lily final. Sydney said that her and Lily were going to go and buy some new clothes. Lily was delighted. She looked as happy as ever. Because she was, happy as ever.  
  
"Okay, I'll pick you ladies up right here at 5:30. Okay?" Gage said stopping at a store.   
  
"Okay." Lily said.  
  
"Sounds good." Sydney said.   
  
"Goodbye kiss!" Lily said.  
  
"Okay..." Gage said and he gave her a kiss goodbye and said, "There you go! Have fun you too!" After Sydney helped Lily out of the car Gage said, "Syd, thanks for doing this."  
  
"No problem. Besides, Lily is great." Sydney answered.  
  
"I know." Gage said, "You take care of my sweetheart."   
  
Sydney smiled and shut the door.   
  
**Later, at the department store**  
  
"We look great!" Lily said. Lily and Sydney were standing in front of the mirror wearing matching outfits.   
  
"We do don't we?" Sydney said. Sydney was having so much fun.   
  
"Can we surprise daddy and wear these clothes when he comes to pick us up?" Lily asked with much hope in her eyes.   
  
Sydney looked down at her cute little face and said, "I don't see why not."   
  
"Yay!" Shouted Lily in much delight.  
  
Sydney looked at her watch and said, "Oh my! We better get going. Gage is going to be waiting."   
  
"Okay." The checked out and wore their matching outfits. They were both all smiles.   
  
There, outside the store, Gage was waiting in the car. "Why hello ladies. Am I seeing double?"  
  
Lily giggled and said, "No!"   
  
Sydney smiled and helped Lily said into the car and then buckled her own seat belt. "Lets roll." Gage said as he drove off.   
  
"Hey Gage, I think that we should stop and get a bite to eat. Don't you?" Sydney said.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Gage looked over at Lily and asked, "Where do you wanna eat?"  
  
"Can we gets some pizza, daddy?" Lily asked. Gage still couldn't get used to someone calling him daddy.   
  
"Sure." Gage turned into a nearby Pizza Hut. "Here we are."  
  
They went inside and ordered pizza and sat down. They talked and chatted.   
  
"So Sydney, are you going home for Christmas?" Gage asked.   
  
"Well, I don't see any reason to stay with you and Lily." Sydney said.  
  
"Come Syd, no one should be alone on Christmas." Gage said.  
  
Sydney smiled. "I'll go throw this away while you two put on your coats." She grabbed the tray of trash and left.   
  
"Daddy?" Lily asked.  
  
"What sweetheart?" Gage asked.  
  
"Do you love Syd?" She asked. She was so straight forward that he was startled.  
  
"Well-I-uh-yeah, sure, of course I love her. She is my friend." Gage answered. He knew that the 6 year-old girl would not understand the complex relationship he had with Syd. Heck, he doesn't even understand it! I mean, one minute they are just partners and the next she is kissing him because she was 'so happy'. Gage got a headache just thinking about it.   
  
"I love Sydney too." Lily smiled.   
  
**Later, back at Gage's home they are preparing for bed**  
  
"I got my PJ's on!" Lily said running out from Gage's bedroom.   
  
"Good! Santa's going to come soon!" Gage said picking her up and swinging her around. "Hey Syd, I'm going to get the Christmas story out from the closet while you tuck her in. Okay?"   
  
"Okay." Sydney said. "Come one girly." Sydney said. She smiled as Lily ran into Gage's room.   
  
Sydney waited in Lily's room while Gage got the story. "Sydney, do you love me?"   
  
"Well of course I love ya' Lily!" Sydney answered.  
  
"Will you be my new Mommy Sydney?" Lily asked.  
  
The question took Sydney totally off guard. "Well now-"  
  
"-he loves you, Syd. Please?" Lily said.   
  
Sydney was startled, "He what? Lily, what did you say?"  
  
Before she could answer Gage came in the room with a book in his hands and said, "Found it!"   
  
Syd and Lily both looked at him right away and stopped there conversation, "What?" Gage said totally clueless. "You know what?" He said spreading his hands, "I don't want to know."   
  
Gage and Sydney sat on the edge of the bed and Lily tucked in. "The night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring. Not even a mouse..."   
  
And so it went until she fell fast asleep.   
  
Gage shut his book and turned to Sydney and said, "I think that's our queue" He smiled. "Help me put presents under the tree?"   
  
"Sure." Sydney whispered. They shut the bedroom door and walked into the living room.   
  
After setting all the gifts under the tree Gage got them some hot chocolate and they both sat on the couch.   
  
"So, this is a big change." Sydney said. "Being all alone to having a child."  
  
"Yes it is, I like it." Gage said. "I just didn't think it would go in that order, if you take my meaning."  
  
Sydney threw him a puzzled look and asked, "No, I don't think I do. What do you mean?"   
  
"Well," Gage started putting down his coffee cup, "I mean that I thought I would get a job, as I have done, then fall in love, marry, and have children. I guess that it just didn't turn out that way." Gage said smiling.   
  
"It doesn't always have to, I suppose." Sydney said putting down her hot chocolate mug.   
  
"What about you Sydney, what do you want?" Gage asked.   
  
"Well," Sydney started, "The same."   
  
"Ah," Gage replied, "But yet, neither of us has found it."   
  
"You found one piece of the puzzle." Sydney said.  
  
"Correction, I found two pieces. One is just to stubborn to fit." Gage said.   
  
As they were talking they leaned closer and closer toward each other.   
  
"Really?" Sydney asked.   
  
"Really." Gage answered.   
  
It was then they took the moment and kissed each other, long and passionately. When they broke away, they leaned their heads on each others and Gage murmured, "Merry Christmas Sydney."  
  
"Merry Christmas Gage." Sydney said.   
  
They were so tired that they both fell fast asleep moments later on the couch.   
  
There they were, Gage sitting up-right, his head leaning on the back of the couch, and Sydney, resting her head on Gage's shoulder. Fast asleep.   
  
**Christmas Morning**  
  
"Christmas! Christmas!" Lily said as she ran toward the presents under the tree.   
  
Gage and Sydney were in the kitchen. They did not want to wake her up. They wanted her to wake up on her own and find the wonderful gifts under the tree. "Merry Christmas Lily!" Gage and Sydney said at the same time.   
  
As Lily unwrapped her gifts Gage and Sydney stood, holding one another, watching the happy little girl. They smiled at one anther.  
  
Soon after, when the gifts had been opened, Lily said, "Daddy, Santa didn't give you any gifts."  
  
"Oh yes he did." Gage said, "He brought me you," Gage said, touching her one the tip of her nose, "And Sydney. And those are the best gifts I could ask for."  
  
Lily smiled and said, "I'm going to go and get Jane so she can play with my new dolly."   
  
"Okay." Gage and Syd both said.   
  
Gage used the remote to turn on some Christmas music. He stood up and held out his hand to Sydney. "Dance with me?"  
  
"Of course." Sydney said giving her hand. They danced around the living room and moments later, when the song was over, Gage whispered, "Marry me Sydney?"  
  
Sydney smiled so brightly and whispered back, "Yes, I will."   
  
So that, as remembered forever by the people who lived it, was the best Christmas. The gifts received that Christmas were so great and full of happiness. The happiness which was followed by more happiness given to others to share.   
  
That Christmas, Gage, Sydney, and Lily got the best gift of all, the gift of Love.  
  
The End   
  
  



End file.
